


How Much Longer

by Ecilan_00



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri tries to be a wingman (and fails), Fluff and Humor, M/M, oh he pines for like 5 years, taichi is oblivious and tenma pines, trial dating, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecilan_00/pseuds/Ecilan_00
Summary: When they were 17, Taichi had jokingly said, "By the time we’re 20, if neither of us get married, we should just marry each other!"It's been 3 years, and Tenma wasn't about to let him forget that.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi & Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	How Much Longer

Sometimes, even Tenma had to wonder, _was he really an idiot?_ Well, yes, he did admit (albeit secretly to himself) that he wasn’t too book smart, neither was he what people consider _socially smart_ either, but he did have...some sense.

However, right now as he sat across from his fellow troupe mate and _crush_ , he couldn’t help but question his own sanity. Really, how and why did he fall for such an utter dumbass?

“Ten-chan, are you done with the work yet? Earth to Ten-chan?” Taichi said, waving his hand back and forth in front of the said boy’s face. “You’re spacing off again aren’t you…”

“Stop it!” Tenma scowled, swatting the redhead’s hand away, “I’m...almost done.”

“Ehh~...your paper’s completely blank though.~” Taichi snickered (cutely, Tenma thought to himself, but he wasn’t about to admit _that_ ). “I kinda get it though. Remedial classes suck, huh? I want to go home and practice with everyone right now!”

“Then we’d better finish this work first.” Tenma mumbled, burying his face into his books, as to avoid seeing Taichi. If Taichi sat right in front of him like this, there’s no way he’d ever finish. All Tenma would ever do was stare at him.

\---

“Ten-chaann.~” 

Tenma groaned, “What is it this time?”

“Since we’re done with the work, let’s go buy some cola!” Taichi grinned, “I’ll pay this time and you pay next time.” Implying that there was a next time.

“....Fine.” 

\---

As they sat beside each other on the local park bench, Tenma couldn’t help but think to himself...It was really the end of the year.

Soon, he would graduate, and when that day came, he’d most likely never do this again. He hated failing his tests, but sometimes, just sometimes, it was fun to hang out and relax with Taichi like this after school, just the two of them. It was one of the rare times he had Taichi to himself after all.

“Ahh...it’s the end of the year already and I _still_ haven’t gotten a girlfriend…”

Tenma nearly smashed his bottle, it was this conversation again. “Taichi, shut up.”

“B-but…!” Taichi turned to him tearfully (he was getting good at faking those tears recently, Tenma admitted, but he was the master, Taichi would never surpass him, he’d make sure of that), “You can’t say that Ten-chan, it’s not fair! You’re popular! Look at you, literally Mr. Handsome Actor Dude, you could score anyone if you wanted them!” He then added, quite teasingly, “Well...I guess not many people would be able to deal with the mighty Sumeragi Tenma.~”

Tenma scoffed, elbowing Taichi lightly in the ribs, “Hmph, that’s ridiculous. While it _is_ true that I could have anyone I wanted--”

“Wow, did you just say that…”

“--I’m not going to accept any random person’s confession. I’m not _that_ cheap, you know.” Tenma frowned, “I do have my standards.”

Taichi gasped, “What is your wisdom...what are your standards…”

“...Must be loveable, must be cute, must be competitive to some extent but understand that I am greater--”

“Dude, what.”

“--Stop interrupting me! Ahem, anyways, must like acting, must be hardworking, must know me for longer than a month, must at least be my friend first, must--”

“Yeah I think I get it now,” Taichi nodded, “That you will be single forever, that is.”

“Hah?!" Tenma glared, “I think that those are pretty normal requirements, hmph!”

“No, no. Ten-chan, isn’t it basically impossible to find someone like that? No, well, I guess it isn’t because there is a slim chance, but…” Taichi paused, “You’re really specific huh, are you actually describing someone in particular? Wah--! Ten-chan, you have a crush?!”

Despite his red flushed cheeks, Tenma forced another glare, “What?! No!” _It’s you, you idiot!_

“I-I’m just…anyway, why are we even talking about this? Didn’t this conversation start because you wanted a girlfriend, what’s your deal with that? If you’re that desperate, you’ll never get a lover, y’know?” Tenma changed the topic.

“I know, but...when I was little, I read a magazine! It said that the ideal time to get a lover should be around 17-20, then maybe somewhere in between, plan marriage and marry at 24! After that you basically have no hope.” Taichi said. Clearly, that was wrong, Tenma thought, because people are thirsty as hell for Sakyo, but he wasn’t about to say that.

“Don’t say that, the entirety of Winter Troupe will weep.” Tenma sighed, shaking his head, “Are you really going to dictate your love life based on a magazine…?”

“Hell yeah.”

Oh right, this was Taichi he was talking about.

“I have an idea!” Taichi exclaimed, turning to Temna with eyes that could only spell disaster. “By the time we’re 20, if neither of us get married, we should just marry each other!”

What. What. Wh--

“Ten-chan? Earth to Ten-chan, again?”

“Are you insane?! You--you really don’t get it do you?!” Tenma screamed, shaking Taichi by his shoulders, “I’ve had it! You know what--”

“Ohh, you’re right, we should start with _dating_. If we’re both single by 20, let’s date _and then_ get married afterwards!” Taichi smiled, _smiled like the idiot he was_.

A sigh. Tenma let go of Taichi, groaning as he buried his face in his hands, “I can’t stand this guy...I really can’t stand him...is he serious…”

“???” Taichi frowned, watching as his friend practically melted where he sat, “Uh, are you actually upset? Sorry, I had no idea you were so...um...hardcore with your chastity.”

“This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my chastity!” Tenma hissed, “You just shouldn’t say that so casually. People will...misunderstand.”

“Ah~ I get it, idols and scandals right? Yeah, my bad! Don’t worry though, I didn’t mean it seriously or anything.” Taichi laughed awkwardly, “But like, it would be weird right? Us being in a relationship, I mean. I can’t imagine it at all.~”

A pause. “Taichi.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m remembering that, you can’t take it back anymore.”

“???”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hewwo this is my first time posting smth on ao3 so uhh I hope this was good akdnsdfjd I don't see much content for taiten even tho they're like,,,my OTP so sometimes u gotta b the change that u wish to see in this world amirite!! anyways thx for reading and I hope u enjoyed it uwu


End file.
